A data center or computer room (also called a server farm) is a facility or room used to house computer systems and associated components for companies and organizations. The facility usually includes environmental controls (air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), redundant/backup power supplies, and redundant data communications connections. Some modern data centers may contain tens of thousands of computers or servers. Many cables are necessary to connect all the components and methods to accommodate and organize these have been devised, such as standard racks to mount equipment, elevated floors, and cable trays (installed overhead or under the elevated floor).
Modern data centers may conform to industry design standards (e.g., the TIA-942 Telecommunications Infrastructure Standards for Data Centers). The TIA-942 infrastructure standards set forth, for example, design considerations for site space and layout and cabling infrastructure for data centers. However, even in data centers designed to standards, cabling requirements impose severe constraints the type and number of components that can be deployed in a given space, and on their serviceability.
Consideration is now being given to data center infrastructure. In particular attention is directed to processing components, communications links and network architecture in the data center.